Gina's Sudden Change of Heart
by meaganl124
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Gaston's daughter Gina goes to the Beast's castle seeking revenge on those who killed the father she never got to meet, but when she meets them and their son, she begins to question herself and her beliefs. REVIEW!


"You know, you're a fool to go out into the woods hunting. You're only a girl." Mom told me as I suited up, taking one of Dad's old guns that had been left in the pub off the mantle.

"I'm a girl yes. But I'm my father's child, and I'm 16.I've been waiting for this day a long time. I'm as good as a guy. I just wish we could've gone hunting together."

"What exactly are you going to go looking for?" Mom trilled.

"The Beast that killed my father…and that miserable Belle who helped."

"No one's seen or heard from Belle in years! Her father too! Both gone! The Beast hasn't as well. Do you even know where to look?"

"It's deep in the woods, it's a castle- how hard could it be?"

Mom smoothed her red dress and smiled. "I'll be out today with your aunts. Promise me you'll come back alive?"

"Duh." I rolled my eyes. "Bye Mom!" And I took Dad's old steed, somehow the chap was alive, and I told him to take me to the castle. He sped off, knowing exactly what I was doing, and he seemed eager to get me there. He must've been hungering for revenge too. We stopped at a gate a little while later, and I gaped at how beautiful the palace was. It was much too nice for my father to have died at, thrown off a cliff, never to come back up.

I pushed open the gate and brought my horse inside, and tied him to a post, promising to be back soon, and left him with enough supplies to last a week, just in case.

I left the black horse to himself, and traveled up to the front door, and was about to knock, them remembered I was on a stealth mission, and these people had to pay for killing my father. I'd barely known him! All I knew of him was what people told me, and those were great things. I was like the ruler of the town, because he was my dad. It was obvious too, I had his eyes and hair…I looked a lot like him, just more gentle, like my mom, and I didn't have their personalities at all. I was independent, strong-willed, kind, sweet, smart…and now vengeful.

People thought my mother was Belle for a time, because I loved reading, and I was quirky, just like her. I could only imagine my father and her. She would've been more fun than my only parent, but then I'd remember she'd ruined everything with my dad when she helped kill him.

I could imagine if that had been true, me showing up and saying, "Hey, I'm your daughter!"

I pushed open the giant door with a loud creak, and if the exterior was nice, the interior astounded me. It was the most beautiful place I'd ever been in, much less seen!

I took the shot gun and carried it along the hall, making sure to be silent and glancing around suspiciously every few seconds to make sure no servants or whoever was around. I only needed to find the beast and Belle.

Just as I reached the western part of the castle, a voice rang out, "Who are you?"

I turned on them, the gun up, eyes narrowed, ready to shoot, and trying my best not to shake. I was better than that.

"Come out of the shadows!" I barked. "Or I'll shoot!"

"You're much too pretty to be sporting a gun, but I'll admit, it does give you some toughness to your look." The husky voice commented.

"Show yourself." I growled, pointing my gun sternly at where the voice was coming from.

"Fine, fine." He stepped put from the shadow. "I'm Prince Cameron. And you are?"

I was stunned. He was gorgeous. He had bright blue eyes, luscious medium brown hair that reached a bit past his ears. He dressed extremely well, and seemed very, very strong.

"Gina." I managed, while still gawking.

"Now that we're friends, can you put the gun down?"

"I…I have to find the Beast and Belle…they…they killed my father 16 years ago."

He came closer and I nearly forgot how to breathe. "You seem too smart to seek revenge…come on, I'll show you around! Lumiere! Cogsworth! Mrs. Potts!" a bunch of servants gathered, and they asked for their young master's will.

"Take Gina's belongings and take care of them-"

"But-" I protested, but they were already taking my things. "I have a horse too, outside."

"Attend to him as well." he told the servants, and the fat man seemed eager to please his master, and scurried off, muttering something about time and tardiness wasn't acceptable or something.

"Now come on, I want to show you my mother's favorite room!" he led me down the hall, pulling my arm, and he seemed to eager to show this pretty stranger his home, and I guessed he didn't meet new people very often.

We reached another set of doors, and he pushed them open and I saw the greatest library ever.

I thought it was gorgeous, until I saw Belle sitting there.

"Hello darling, who's this?" she put her book down on the side table beside the chair, and stood. She was Belle alright, older, but still the same.

"You!" I snarled.

Belle looked confused and I said, "What? Don't see the resemblance?"

She shook her head, looking at me as if I was crazy, and then I said, "I'm Gina, Gaston's daughter."

"You're my son's age though! You couldn't have been born when-" she trailed off, looking guilty.

"When you killed him? Yeah. No, I wasn't born yet. But I've heard enough to know you helped murder him."

"Gina, that wasn't my fault."

"You stood by, and let it happen."

"I felt bad he died, but your father wasn't exactly a good man-"

"Save it, where's your dad?" I turned on Cameron, who I now wished I wasn't attracted to, because I had taught myself to hate his parents.

"He's here, and who are you?" a ginger haired man with the same piercing eyes as Cameron entered and went to his wife's side.

"Gaston's daughter, Gina…" then she whispered to the King, "Cameron fancies her, just look at them."

I guess I could see it. He was staring at me, and he still had yet to let go of my hand.

Leave it to me to pick up some guy I'd met an hour beforehand.

I wished I still had a weapon to attack with, but I knew their side. My father hadn't been smart, and he was a jerk, and I hadn't even ever met the guy, so why defend him and kill these people when they seemed so welcoming, so sorry…they were genuine, and I didn't see a lot of that in the village anymore.

I wasn't capable of murder. My father may have been driven crazy enough to try, and ended up failing miserably, but I couldn't do the same. I had to let go. I'd known this people for a half hour, and they'd already changed my whole perspective.

"I shouldn't have come." I whispered, and turned to go, but Cameron held me back.

"Stay here, please? I'd like to get to know you better."

I looked at Cameron, and I knew I couldn't resist a prince and relented.

It was pathetic really, how easily I caved in, but deep down, I'd always felt wary of what this day would bring.

You can guess what happened next. Love, marriage, happily ever after blah blah blah.

...

Short BatB oneshot!

REVIEW!


End file.
